Incremental signal transmitters, also referred to as quadrature encoders and which can sense speed and position, are frequently used for performing open-loop control of motors, in particular for activating sliding doors or elevator doors. These incremental signal transmitters are available in a large number of resolutions. Resolution is understood here, for example, to mean the number of increments, i.e. subsections, which are represented by corresponding signals, into which a specific section, or in the case of incremental signal transmitters which are embodied as rotary encoders a full circle which is run through, is divided. Incremental signal transmitters with frequently required resolutions are usually available at favorable cost owing to the relatively large numbers in which they are produced. However, if a relatively rare resolution is required, the corresponding incremental signal transmitters are often not available at all, or are only available at high cost. In order to reduce the resolution of an incremental signal transmitter to a desired degree, mechanical adaptation can be performed, for example by means of a transmission, but this entails an increased space requirement and comparatively high costs.